1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to automatic welding systems wherein human intervention during operation is to be minimized. More specifically, the invention is a sensing device for the automatic positioning of a filler wire relative to a base material being welded.
2. Description of Related Art
The current method used to maintain a correct positioning of a filler wire on otherwise automated welding systems is by use of a human operator who manually positions the filler wire as he visually monitors its contact with the base material. This is a very difficult and tedious task, particularly during long welds which require a great deal of precision. The operator of such systems must view the weld area through a protective lens due to the intense arc light. From a restrictive viewing position, the operator must visually position the filler wire and must interpert the force being exerted by the filler wire upon the base material by observing the deflection in the wire. This procedure is inaccurate and inconsistent at best due to typical operator error, operator fatigue and to the varying judgment and reaction time of different operators. Prior to this invention, welds required to be performed in a limited space which would not accommodate a person, could not utilize certain welding processes because a human operator was required to position the filler wire manually. Examples of such limited space areas include the areas inside tanks and other vessels.